1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a band, a wristwatch with the band and a method of making the band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, wristwatch bands and band retaining loops made of a resin material are used. These bands and loops are liable to be broken when used for a long time because the resin materials are likely to absorb moisture and mold and their function is degraded. In order to conquer this problem, resin materials usable for a long time have been investigated and selected. However, only selection of such materials would limit improvements in the band strength.
Wristwatch bands have been developed which include a resin band and a carbon fiber texture layer inserted as a reinforcing material in the band. For example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI publication No. 7-136008 discloses a wristwatch band whose whole or part is composed of a top transparent coat layer, a carbon fiber fabric layer attached closely to the underside of the top coat, and a band core layer closely attached to the underside of the carbon fiber fabric.
The wristwatch band disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application KOKAI publication No. 7-136008 shows an increased strength of a series of holes in the band in each of which is engaged a buckle clasp for adjusting the effective length of the band. However, no consideration is given to reinforcement of an end of the band which is connected to the case or, more particularly, of the peripheral part of a through hole extending through the width of the band end portion through which hole a spring bar is inserted to connect the band end portion to the case over the spring bar. Thus, the problem that the band is likely to be broken at the through hole in the band end portion has not been solved.
In addition, there is another problem that the top coat layer is likely to be separated from the band during its use due to partial breakage or twisting of the band.